Blind But Now I See
by ipoked-KiraandEdward-andlived
Summary: When Bella detached her placenta damage was caused to the unborn Renesmee: she's completely blind. As she grows with her disability she finds her unique talent will help her in life both with and outside of her family. A/U set just after Bella's transformation
1. Prologe

**As my usual readers know I like to have a few stories on the go - stops writers block - and since my mini story Last Day On Earth will be ending next chapter I need a new one. So here we are first chapters a little short; setting the scene and what not.**

**Dedicated to - AmberlinnotKimberly because she is amazing :) - I don't go looking for reviews people I'm not that kind but I do dedicate chapters to those who review properly**

Prolouge

Edward sat back against the chair watching Bella go through her change atop of the hospital bed. The sound of his families movements dotted across the Cullen mansion a dull audio compared to his wife's frantic heartbeat. The venom had been working rapidly the past day to repair and better her ravaged body. Although he could see and hear its progress, Edward refused to move away just in case. Bella meant everything to him, more than his immortality even, she had become the sunshine in his world of night. He alone had almost quenched that light by getting her pregnant only a month before in the form of a half breed foetus he'd held once at its birth. Currently said child resided in the care of his adoptive parents and siblings until Bella's awakening.  
>'What is it Rosalie?' Edward said his voice emotionless as his sister got to the top step. At least once or twice an hour someone would come to visit or offer to watch over her for him; each time he declined.<br>'Edward...' she started then paused trying to think how to word it. Edward had read her mind before she could word the sentence.  
>'What's wrong with Renesmee?' He demanded worry overtaking his voice. Her mind had told him the whole family had been confused by the child and not in a surprised way. Edward and Rosalie traded places in a millisecond.<br>'I'll take watch Alice has in the living room.' Edward nodded running down the two flights of stairs in a blur.

Alice frowned at her niece who lay in the fairytale cot she had bought a few days before. It had been hand made in Paris and would fit perfectly into the nursery Esme was decorating right at that moment. It was not the fact that she could not see the Babe's future but another problem that confused the family.  
>Edward appeared right next to his hand on the cot studying his daughter who had her eyes closed but her head moved towards the sound. Alice's head snapped to him; this was the first time he'd left the room. He looked both hungry and a mess on top of the fact he had not changed his bloodied clothes.<br>'Rosalie said there's something wrong with her?'  
>Alice nodded in reply 'Watch. Renesmee...' She cooed. Renesmee turned her head back to face her before opening her eyes.<br>'Why are her eyes completely white?' Edward said his voice panicked looking from his child to his sister. Without a word Alice waved her hand in front of the baby's eyes without reaction.  
>'Edward we think she's blind.' Alice confirmed sadly.<br>'But she's a half vampire!' Edward shook his head frantically so much he became a blur to even Alice. Not being able to see what was causing a strong breeze Renesmee started to cry but Alice shushed her.  
>'When Bella detached her placenta and Renesmee's air cut off we think it caused problems in her brain.' Carlisle spoke walking into the room and smiled at his precious granddaughter. Edward stayed silent looking out into the woods. He convinced himself he had ruined to lives now not just one.<br>'Edward,' Alice stared again her voice trying to sound hopeful 'she's fine other than her blindness.'  
>'Alice I read minds.' Edward said his emotionless voice back 'We won't know if there's anything else wrong until she's old enough to have a brain scan. Am I right.'<br>Alice sighed but Carlisle answered 'Correct but Edward you know we will do our best for her.'  
>Edward nodded once; stiffly 'Who is going to tell Bella?'<br>'I will.' A voice said from the door way. All three vampires turned their heads towards them, Renesmee gurgled loudly at the voice.  
>'Jacob,' Edward said with distaste looking to the werewolf who cut him off.<br>'I'm the one who realised she's blind.'


	2. Eyes Wide Closed

**Dedications - ArellaWhite the reviewer who get me writing this again!**

**I dedicate chapters to those people who take the time to leave a review**

**Disclaimer - i don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 1 - Eyes Wide Closed**

Jacob sat feeding Renesmee her blood. The infants eyes remained closed as she fed on the warm thick liquid as Jacob chuckled to himself; at least she wouldn't faint at the sight of blood like her mother. A growl echoed from across the room where Renesmee's father watched the pair.  
>"Just get used to it Edward. Making jokes about it helps." Jacob shrugged which startled the child. Although Renesmee could hear better than any human and should be able to hear the movement before it was made, her lack of vision caused her not to understand what was happening. Within a second she was screaming. Before Jacob could blink Edward was holding his daughter to his stone chest. There she would find comfort in an unmoving source.<br>"Shh Renesmee." He cooed holding her tiny hand in his; rubbing slower than even a humans pace. After a few seconds she fell quiet just breathing against him.  
>"Why doesn't she ever open her eyes?" Jacob asked glaring daggers at the enemy he had to tolerate for both his imprint and her mother; his friend. It was slightly unnerving to even the vampires of the house that the baby kept her eyes closed most of the time even when being played with. Edward genuinely smiled at the question, that being the first time in the two days since Bella's labour began.<br>"She doesn't think she needs to." This he read straight from her advanced mind "As far as she's concerned if all she is going to see is black she'd rather what the colours in her mind. Shame her mother never thought that way." Jacob growled in reply, his being more animalistic than Edward's who reluctantly passed his daughter back before retreating to his wife's bedside. Once in his arms again Renesmee's hands reached up and touched his cheek because it was the closest she could get to colour in her mind's eye.  
>"Lets give you some food." Jacob smiled putting the bottle to her lips "I promise not to move this time."<p>

Esme looked across the vast garden and forest in the midday sun. As it fell across her body she shined like a statue made from the toughest diamonds. She basked in sunlight although she couldn't feel it's warm glow. Alice pranced into the kitchen and stood beside her although her inability to stand still caused her to reflect the rays.  
>"Are you ok?" She didn't have to be Jasper to know something bothered her adoptive mother.<br>"I think of Nessie," the nickname Jacob had given to her granddaughter "missing out on all of this. She's half human she can feel more."  
>"She will do someday when she gets used to her disability." Alice promised.<br>"Have you seen something?" Esme asked; the hope displayed on her face making her human looking.  
>"You know I can't see anything, I've never been a half breed." Alice cursed the limitation of her powers but not for the first time in her life "But it's a feeling that I'm holding onto; like a vision without the pictures. Esme nodded with a smile; it was a relief to know. Less than a second later the pair froze again.<br>"Did you hear that?"  
>Alice nodded "The last heart beat."<br>The women smiled at each other as Jacob walk in cradling a sleeping Renesmee to him.  
>"Every ones gone quiet." He frowned<br>"Mommy is about to wake up." Esme grinned. Jacob gulped; he'd have to tell Bella her half Vampire half human daughter was blind...


	3. Mind Wide Open

**Dedication to ArellaWhite who spurs me on**

**Disclaimer - i don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2 - Mind Wide Open**

"Renesmee.'" Bella cooed into the antique crib Esme had brought for the nursery in the small cottage she and Alice had built in the house's grounds. Immediately the baby's hands shot into the air right before her mother's face. Bella took one of her daughter's tiny hands and kissed it softly "Open your eyes for me darling." She knew that her mind was far advanced for an infant and that she would understand almost anything she asked her. With a sigh like gurgle Renesmee did as told "Oh." Was Bella's immediate answer as she froze over. Although she was no longer human and had nothing to fear, the brilliant unchanging white of her daughter's eyes unnerved her. Edward stood behind her rubbing her arm as he did when she was human and trying to sooth her.  
>"I know it looks bad love but I can see into her mind. She's not the least bit bothered that she has no vision." He spoke in a reassuring voice but it did nothing to calm his wife.<br>"How did this happen?" she turned to him "Aren't Vampires immune?"  
>"She's a half Vampire." He reminded her "Susceptible to things still."<br>"Carlisle said Nessie lost too much air when you're Placenta detached so it caused damaged to her brain." Jacob lent against the door jamb, eyes trained on his imprint who gurgled at the sound of his voice. Ignoring Edward's death glare and Bella's angry growl he stepped towards the crib and softly lay his forehead atop of the hand out to greet him. She gurgled again happily "Hey Nessie."  
>"Stop calling her that!" Bella bared her teeth. She had had this argument with him yesterday when she awoke but instead of hurting him she broke young Seth's collarbone accidentally when he tried to guard his friend.<br>Jacob rolled his eyes lifting her daughter into his arms but holding her hand to his head "She doesn't seem to mind it and everyone else has called her it."  
>"Doesn't mean I agree with them." Bella protested from her husband's arms which had turned into a cage around her.<p>

Throughout the day both parents watched how Jacob handled their half breed daughter and how much said daughter interacted happily with him much to Edward's dislike. While in the kitchen at one point warming up Renesmee's blood Jacob confused Edward and Bella.  
>"Green." He told the baby "The colour of the leaves are green. That's the trunk," He said after a few seconds "That colour is brown." Bella glanced up from her book to watch him. She studied him for a couple of minutes as he told Renesmee the colours of his wolfpack. She frowned; how could her daughter learn colours when she couldn't see them especially what the colours came in.<br>"Jacob what are you doing?" She asked suddenly by him causing the baby to make a sound of disgruntlement when he jolted.  
>"Teaching Nessie the colours of the forest..." he said as if she were dumb.<br>"But she will never see them." Bella retorted as Jacob blinked  
>"You don't know?" He asked "Hasn't Edward told you?"<br>"Told Bella what?" Edward asked appearing next to his daughter stroking her tiny face. She leant into the caress and placed her hand on his head too.  
>"About her power...you read mind's how don't you know?"<br>"I don't pry into my infant daughter's min- Power what power?" he demanded.  
>"She can take images from your mind; she doing it now that's why she's touching you head."<p> 


	4. Wide Open For Learning

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight**

**Dedications – Arellawhite & JustcallmeRiley!**

**Chapter 3 – Wide Open For Learning **

The world was nothing but a vast blackness around Renesmee Cullen as she lay on the baby mat. She reached up to find the things that dangled above her and grasped on tightly in her pudgy hand.  
>"Moma's here baby." Bella promised as she walked over to the baby at human pace. The whole Cullen clan had taken to human pace at all time so not to scare the babe. They hoped as she grew older and came into her own vampire skin she'd get used to it. Bella took her hand and pressed it to her cheek. Renemsee cooed as the blackness receded and a still picture of the room around her came into view "That's better isn't it." The baby's hand pulled on the middle toy hanging above her; she gurgled. In the few weeks since the revelation of her powers, Edward's own power had become obsolete when it came to his daughter. She told them what she wanted by the image and what she reached for. One thing his power had found though was the fact she loved to learn. Said father walked over and sat opposite his wife.<br>"That is a Giraffe." He explained "The brown bits are spots and the yellow his fur." Jacob had already taught her all the colours in the world much to his displeasure. Renesmee's hand moved to the left one.  
>"That's a loin." Bella said kissing her daughter's nose making her laugh "The red is his Maine." The parents shared a smile before carrying on teaching her.<p>

Renesmee drifted off to sleep eventually leaving her parents time to themselves.  
>"Charlie's coming over tomorrow." Bella sighed leaning against her husband. She had been practicing hard the last few weeks to act like the human her father remembered. She was doing well as long as she concentrated but that stopped especially when her daughter was near.<br>"You have the mutt to thank for that." Edward growled slightly rubbing her hip as his foot rocked his daughter's crib.  
>"It was going to happen at some point Edward." Bella scolded watching him intently trying to understand how he could act human so fluently. Obviously he'd had 100 and odd years practice more than she had but even now when no one in the room was humanly blind he still kept us appearance.<br>"When we'd moved to Alaska and it was too far away for him to hunt me down for monstering his daughter."  
>"You're so dramatic." Bella huffed and folded her arms.<br>"Hmm it seems my teasing turns you human." He smirked leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back for a second letting him distract her from the dread of tomorrow before shaking her head.  
>"What are we going to do with her?" She hoped that somehow she would pass for her old self around her father however if Renesmee was to showcase her power to him...<br>"I'll speak to her in the morning." Edward said "She'll behave." He hoped…

"Bella." Chief Swann hugged his daughter tightly. Her wish had been granted so far; he hadn't noticed she was any different. Bella hoped it was her acting skills but more than likely she knew he was just so glad to see her. In all her nineteen years Charlie had never shown much emotion; not when she ran away to hide from James or when she got back from Voltera not even on her wedding day. The fear of losing her to some tropical disease had truly affected him.  
>"Chief Swann." Edward said politely holding his hand out to him; Charlie took it letting go of his daughter.<br>"Edward. Thank you for making sure my little girl got better."  
>"I wouldn't have anything less." Edward promised putting his arm around his wife and showing his father in law to the sitting room.<br>"Is there something wrong with your eyes Bells?" Charlie asked sitting down in the arm chair "You're blinking an aweful lot."  
>With her new hearing Edward's snort of laughter came through loud and clear. She elbowed him too quick for her Father to see "It's not funny." She hissed under her breath "It's just something that I'm left with after the illness."<br>"Tell me about it Bells now your well you had me so worried; your mom too." If her heart had still been beating it would have clenched at his words; she hadn't thought how much it would have affected him.  
>"I'll go check on Nessie." Edward said getting up sensing Chief Swann wanted some alone time with his daughter. He kissed his wife softly on the lips whispering;<br>"Blink every 10 or so seconds and keep moving too; like the couch is wriggling beneath you and you'll be fine."

Edward held his daughter's hand to his face waiting for her to see the image of her grandfather in the sitting room.  
>"He's human so no biting and no doing this either." He told her kissing her forehead "Don't want to scare him." Her little hand patted his cheek and he took it as a yes before holding her close and walking back into the room. He'd already given them an hour together he was sure that would be enough "Sorry love but she wants her mother." Edward said like a proud father as he walked over to the love seat Bella was on. Immediately Chief Swann's eyes widened taking in the baby in his son in laws arms.<br>_He knocked her up that's why they got married so quick!_ The anger flashed in his eyes as he looked at said boy.  
>"We adopted her." Bella said quickly as she took Renesemee into her arms not looking forward to trying to concentrate on being human "From an orphanage by our hotel. She's blind dad; no one wanted a blind baby."<p>

**Note – Jacob didn't turn into a wolf in front of Charlie in this version**


	5. Two Years Later

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update been busy and my other story has taken up a lot of time! My bad enjoy anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Dedications (Reviewers get them because there are too many faves/followers ect to mention): JustcallmeRiley **

**Chapter 4 – Two Years Later**

_Two Years_

"Nessie no!" Bella said rushing to the bottom of the stairs in the Cullen mansion. Her daughter stood at the top in her school uniform foot poised above the first step.  
>"I'm ok Mama. I kept daddy's memory." Renesmee giggled before descending at the speed of her mother. She grinned standing before her. Since her birth two years before she had learnt to use the power to her advantage storing memories and using them when needed.<br>"You ready Nessie?" Charlie called stepping into the house excited to take his granddaughter to school on her first day; a week after the term started. His own daughter Bella had been in a different state with her mother on her first day of school and Charlie was still upset that he hadn't had change to walk her in with his ex-wife. At human speed Renesmee ran towards the sound of her grandfather's voice pulling the layout of the hall to her vision. Charlie lifted her up into his arms hugging her tightly. Bella walked over a little quicker than human pace happy that her father was no longer and emotional stiff as he had been when she was growing up "You excited?" he asked both girls, Renesmee nodded frantically.  
>"It's a great school." Bella nodded "Carlisle looked very hard to find a good one." She didn't mention the price per term in case Charlie tried to match her father in laws payment.<br>"Are there a lot of kids with disabilities there?" Charlie asked quietly as his granddaughter dropped from his arms to grab her Prada rucksack that Aunt Alice had insisted on buying her.  
>"Most of the children do." Bella nodded knowing full well her daughter could hear the whole conversation but she was advanced enough to understand that they were calling her names "But they give them extra help and teach them to get around their difficulties." She spoke the words right off the brochure.<br>"Let's go!" Renesmee said skipping out of the front door to where her grandfather always parked.  
>"I don't know how she does all that without falling over." He mused following her out "You would have been flat on your face all the time."<br>"She's just amazing." Bella answered.

"Renesmee Cullen?" The headmistress, a fattish woman of average height, called into the waiting room. Bella stood taking her daughters hand before following the headmistress to the classroom. Charlie walked beside them carrying the rucksack while taking in the school. From the outside it looked so small but once inside it was almost caverness causing him to worry about how Renesmee would be able to find her way around before he remembered her nack for memorising floor plans. A man stepped out of the classroom and smiled at them before bending down to Renesmee's height taking one of her hands. Like every man since her transformation to Vampire he stared at her a little too long especially her chest.  
>"Hello Renesmee I'm Mr Mar your teacher." He smiled even though she couldn't see and Bella knew instantly he was a nice man "We're reading a story about a little dog do you want to come and listen?"<br>"Ok." Renesmee grinned before turning to hug her grandfather then her mother "Mommy can I show them how I read?" she spoke in vampire tone so only her mother could hear her.  
>Bella smiled happy that she asked "No baby you've got to pretend to be human ok?"<br>Sighing she stopped her hug "Ok mommy. What about the piano?"  
>"That you can show." A grin spread across her face she wanted her daughter's talents to be seen by everyone. That and how amazing a father Edward is. Renesmee waved before taking her teachers hand and walking into the classroom.<p>

"So I just want to know a little more about your daughter Mrs Cullen and Mr..Cullen?" Mrs Shaw, the Headmistress, asked trying to hide the fact that she didn't expect a young woman so beautiful to be married to an older man.  
>"I'm Mr Swann." Charlie said uncomfortably "Renesmee's grandfather."<br>"Ah apologies my mistake. Now what does Renesmee do when she's at home?"  
>"She likes reading; brail books obviously." Bella lied about the latter usually she would skim the pages and her daughter read them from her mind "And playing the piano."<br>Mrs Shaw blinked "The piano? That's quite a feat."  
>"It's in the genes; her dad's very musical." Charlie explained but even after all these years Bella could hear the contempt in his voice whenever he brought up one of Edward's many decent qualities. Mrs Shaw nodded.<br>"She's also a little advanced for her age." Bella continued "Around about second grade level."  
>"Well," The Headmistress said straightening up "we shall monitor her today and make the arrangements if needed." It was obvious she was used to parents saying the same thing to her day in day out however they were usually wrong "Ah I see she has special dietary requirements?" Edward had decided it was better for her if he provided her lunch. Sometimes she would eat human food but mainly she lived off blood.<br>"Yes were not exactly sure as we adopted her but something went wrong during the pregnancy so she can't consume a lot of solid food. Most days instead we give her it liquefied obviously we'll provide it."  
>"Ah ok then." The Headmistress scribbled it down on the application form before standing "Well that's everything we need to know and we'll definitely enter her into our music programme. We're in need of a piano player." Charlie and Bella, wearing gloves, shook her hand before making their way to the door "Oh and I'll have her monitored too."<p> 


End file.
